1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical reference element and a procedure for the spectral calibration of an optical spectrum analyzer with fiber input in which the optical spectrum analyzer is calibrated by passing a reference signal through it.
2. Description of the Background
Referring to EP 0 758 075 A1, for example, it is known to calibrate optical spectrum analyzers by exposing the optical spectrum analyzer to a reference signal having a precisely known wavelength. The optical spectrum analyzer is calibrated with the reference signal arriving at the output of the optical spectrum analyzer, taking into account the rotation angle, e.g., of the diffraction grating. To this end, a gas absorption cell with a specific gas having a precisely known wavelength or wavelength spectrum is used to generate a distinct reference wavelength.
In a spectral analyzer with fiber input, it is necessary to couple the reference light in an optical fiber. When using a gas absorption cell, the gas is generally sealed in a sealed glass tube whose end surfaces have poor optical properties. Due to this poor surface quality, imaging in a single-mode fiber through this tube is associated with very high losses of light, since the power focused on an approx. 10 xcexcm spot is then transported to the calibrated optical device. To prevent this, it is necessary to use a very powerful, and hence expensive, reference light source or a gas vessel with ground, expensive surfaces.
Therefore, in view of this problem with conventional devices, the object of this invention is to propose a way to realize a reference signal for calibrating optical devices as easily as possible and using conventional, commercially available components, in particular in optical spectrum analyzers.
According to the present invention, an optical reference element is proposed that exhibits a space, preferably glass tubes, with an enclosed gas. The beam exiting the optical fiber is collected by a lens in front end of the space. Such a lens reduces the size, wherein a lens with continuously changing refractive index (graded index lens) is particularly advantageous. The optical reference element also exhibits a photodetector in front of the back end of the space filled with gas, which can be connected with an evaluation device. In this case, the photodetector can be situated directly against or at a slight distance from the space.
This configuration gives rise to an optical reference element that can be manufactured as a component and hooked up to the output of an optical device with fiber output, e.g., an optical spectrum analyzer. Therefore, the reference wavelength is imaged by the optical reference element after the optical device. As a result, the special imaging quality mentioned at the outset is no longer necessary, since the optical signal is converted into an electrical signal right after exiting the space filled with gas. To this end, it is sufficient that the beam of light hit a sufficiently large photodiode after the space.
To achieve as compact a construction as possible, the photodetector is directly connected with the space, preferably the glass tube, in another advantageous configuration. In addition, the lens is designed as a graded index lens, and also connected directly with the glass tube.
The lens space filled with gas and photodetector are integrated into one casing, e.g., in a cylindrical sleeve with or without frontal seals, from which only the optical fiber line and photodetector connections project.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, an optical reference element is disclosed which comprises: a space filled with gas, an optical fiber, a lens, where said lens is positioned between the space and optical fiber and collects the beam of light exiting the optical fiber, an evaluation device, and a photodetector which is positioned at the back end of the space and is connected with the evaluation device.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a method for the spectral calibration of an optical spectrum analyzer with fiber input is disclosed, where the method comprises the steps of: (1) calibrating the optical spectrum analyzer by passing a reference signal through it, (2) routing the light of a broadband light source directly to the input of the optical spectrum analyzer via a single-mode fiber to generate the reference signal, and, (3) routing the light at output, after it passes through the optical spectrum analyzer, to a space filled with gas with a photodetector connected thereto.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, a method for performing the spectral calibration of an optical spectrum analyzer is disclosed, where the method comprises the steps of: (1) defining a space filled with gas; and (2) arranging a photodetector at one end of the space at the output of an optical spectrum analyzer as the reference cell.